A variety of batteries make use of a positive electrode having a positive active material that includes a transition metal such as manganese. These batteries include a negative electrode that typically includes graphite as the negative active material. These batteries are often employed in high current applications such as powering movement of hybrid-electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and power tools. Placing a high current draw on these batteries can cause the temperature of these batteries to increase. Additionally, these batteries can be used in high temperature environments such as the desert. These increased temperatures are often associated with dissolution of manganese ions into the electrolyte. The ions can then migrate to the negative electrode where they deposit onto the negative electrode. The deposition of these ions on the negative electrode degrades the performance of the battery. As a result, there is a need for a battery having improved performance at high temperature and/or high current conditions.